He wouldn't leave me
by Pkpopi
Summary: Just a one shot about how Annabeth is a week into her best friends disappearance.


**Yes, i am in the middle of another story but I just had to write this one shot. It hit me like a car hits a squirrel. So I hope you enjoy this short story.**

**_He wouldn't leave me_**

**_by: Perabeth_**

What was I doing? Waiting for him hurt me and forgetting him was too much to handle. Only seven days, it had only been one week. That isn't long enough to forget about a person, was it? He wouldn't forget me, right?

Head in hands, arms caressing knees I silently sobbed. The wind, mocking me as it dances by, knotted my hair carelessly. My orange camp t-shirt was almost fully submersed in salty tears. I faintly heard the sound of a bell going off over muffled cries. _Ignore it_, I thought, n_o one will miss me, no one at all. _I detached one of my shaky arms from my calf and grasped a fist full of sand. Thrusting it at the ocean as the sound of feet crept up behind me.

"Dinner," a familiar voice uttered.

I didn't responde. She should know that I can't eat. He was gone, why should I stay. Cries were becoming more urgent, begging me to let them go. So I did. She bent down next to me and started rubbing my back. Motherly. I substituted a heartbreaking laugh for more uncontrollable sobbing. I could hear her chuckle next to me but didn't acknowledge it.

"You have to eat something. You didn't have breakfast and only had a piece of toast for lunch," she said concerned.

I still didn't say anything. Why should I waste my breath on _her_. She was just a mortal. Shouldn't even be allowed. Slowly she wrapped her arms around my waist, like a mother. I wiggled away from her embrace, making a break from the waters edge. My legs were unsteady from sitting to long, so I collapsed once reaching my destination. The ragged hole in my chest was making breathing impossible. She sighed, walking over to where I stumbled.

"Annabeth, pull yourself together. It is just _one_ person."

She didn't understand. He wasn't just _a_ friend, he was my _best_ friend. Just before I lost it, she got up and left me alone. She wasn't my only problem: the harpies would be here soon. Would my cries change their minds? Just thinking about it made the sobs break free. Why should he come back, what do I have to offer? He is brave, thoughtful and caring where I am weak, cowardly and proud. Maybe he was happier now, isn't that what I should be concerned about: his happiness. But something was getting in the way.

Salt water was pricking my flesh, stinging my eyes. I wiped away lines of tears with the back of a quivering hand. My sore noes sniffled while memories flooded my brain, making thinking of something else doubtful. Kicking my sandals off I slipped my feet into the icy water. A shiver went up my spine but I kept sliding in farther. Still crying, I laid my head on the sand.

I could see Zoe-the fallen huntress-in the stars. Just thinking about her made me think of _him_ which brought a new wave of pain. A few tears escaped my eye before hundreds followed. My head pounded. Would he come home? Or just leave me here, alone. The thought of that make the cries become whimpers. I scowled myself. Crying was for wimps, maybe that's why he hadn't come home, because I was a weakling. But what would he think if he heard me talking about myself like this? The sound of foot steps snapped me out of my trance.

"Annabeth?" she called.

All I could make out was a mhmm followed by cries. She knelt next to me and took my head into her lap. At least I still had her, she would never leave me. When she was a tree at least she was still here, at camp.

"Do you think he will come back?" I croaked, wiping a few more tears from my lip.

"No one can be sure," she sighed, bringing on a new wave of cries.

We sat in silence a few minutes before my eye lids started to feel heavy. I fought the urge to drift off by staring at the moon. I moaned from drowsiness and thought of his face. His unruly coal black hair that would look like a rats nest in the morning. His beautiful sea-green eyes that would hold my attention for any amount of time. He was brave, brave enough to let me come back safe. Brave enough to blow up a volcano just to save family, friends. Then the kiss. His soft moist lips that I touched for a millisecond.

Percy wouldn't leave me? Would he?

-**That was just a sweet one shot that was meant to be Annabeth a week into Percy's being gone on Calypsos island. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and check out my other stories, thanks**


End file.
